


Denial

by Gayfishface



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfishface/pseuds/Gayfishface
Summary: Sanji is very much closeted. And will use any excuse to be with Zoro without being seen as gay.





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt brojob, which is hilarious.
> 
> Also: I'm so irritated that he's listed as Vinsmoke Sanji.

Sanji had insisted that he wasn't gay at all. That he had no attraction to Zoro, or any man for that matter. He'd fussed and glared and put down a whole list of rules about how this had to go for him to actually participate. And frankly, Zoro had nearly said _no_. That much fuss and denial was too much to deal with mentally, no matter how good Sanji looked. Friends helping friends, bonds of manhood, a man's responsibility to help his crewmates no matter what the need was such _bullshit_ to his ears.

Zoro didn't find that whole closeted act attractive at all. And it was kind of a turn off.

But Sanji was still Sanji, and a warm mouth was still a warm mouth, and the idiotic term of _brojob_ wasn't enough to make his cock completely limp. 

So he let it happen, even if this really rubbed him the wrong way. Sanji was so dramatic about this that it felt like less of a friends helping friends thing and more of a pity fuck situation. But he'd also undressed for a fucking blowjob, making a show out of his garments finding their way to the floor. And he took Zoro to the hilt with each bob of his head, Sanji was so fucking _talented_ at this, one of his hands fondling Zoro's heavy sac, the other stroking his own cock because that pervert cook was getting off on sucking Zoro off for all of his denial.

He wasn't just a kitchen genius, he was a genius in oral sex, and it made Zoro briefly wonder what the hell was going on behind those kitchen doors. Because this was _not_ the work of someone who'd never sucked a dick before.

And when Zoro came, Sanji purposefully pulled up nearly off of Zoro's length, just keeping the head in his mouth while his hands stayed stroking gently through Zoro's orgasm. And he swallowed down every drop, eyes closed, as if he was enjoying a fantastic meal. When his eyes did open, and he saw Zoro staring at him, he flushed angrily pink.

"It's wrong to waste it! It's almost a superfood, full of protein, that's the only reason I swallowed."

And Zoro wondered if closeted was even in the right world of terms that appropriately fit Sanji's frustrating sexual dysfunction. He was ready for this to finish, Sanji was already sitting up, looking away, and as far as Zoro knew they were _done_. But then Sanji's hand grasped Zoro's cock gently after an awkward minute of silence, working to stroke the softening flesh back into hardness again. And he shifted his thighs, pressing them together a little to give himself some pressure to his still hard dick while he did. Staring down at Zoro's length almost worshipfully, like it was something to _cherish_. The cook really did like cock, it seemed, despite all of his loud denial about it.

"Oi. Shitty swordsman. Not that you know, but the bonds of crewmates mean I'm obligated to do more than just suck you off. Friendship and honor mean that-"

Zoro groaned, a face over his hand as Sanji started another long winded_ not gay_ spiel, and then peered to watch as he produced a vial of oil from his discarded clothing. The bastard was so in denial. There was nothing _bro_ or _brotherly_ about any of this.

And Sanji was so far stuck in the closet that they might find him if they're lucky when they pulled the winter island clothes out again.


End file.
